From Here On In
by Rainygal
Summary: This is the prequel to 'Marissa's Choice,' exploring how Ryan and Marissa became such close friends after Oliver. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**From Here On In**

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Setting: A week after Ryan and Marissa broke upon Valentines Day in season one (when he told her he couldn't trust her) Theresa doesn't exsist, Both Anna and Luke did but have already left Newport, Summer and Seth are together, Julie and Caleb are already married, Hailey and Jimmy are together, Marissa lives with her Dad and was never blackmailed by Caleb (I know that this is only loosely based on the actual events of the show but all will become clear, eventually!)

This is the prequel to 'Marissa's Choice', those of you who have read that will know how it all turns out in the end but I thought it would be interesting to explore how Ryan and Marissa became such good friends, enjoy! (hopefully)

I know this chapter isn't very long but the next one will be longer, I promise!

**XXXX**

Marissa laughed bitterly as she flung yet another picture of her and Ryan accross her room into the wastepaper bin and ripped another into tiny pieces before scattering it, like confetti over her head. The Clash played loudly in the background.

Marissa Cooper was definitely angry. Angry at herself for letting Ryan mess with her head as much as he had, angry at Oliver for turning out to be so, well, weird, angry at her stereo for not playing her music so loudly that her bedroom windows broke but mostly she was angry at Ryan, at least she pretended she was. Acting angry masked her true feelings, those of shame and heart break. Shame that she'd believed Oliver over Ryan and heart break over the fact that Ryan had broken up with her. Deep down she knew she deserved it, she would probably have broken up with her too but it still hurt, more than anything. But, she had come to the conclusion this morning, that after crying herself to sleep for eight nights straight, she needed to move on.

First step: get rid of everything that reminded her of him, photos, clothes (she seemed to have half of his entire wardrobe in her closet for some reason), and anything else she could possibly relate to him. She was meeting Summer later who could give them to Ryan via Seth, there was no way that _she_ could take them over to the Cohen's without completely embarassing herself. She was suddenly interrupted by Summer who burst into the room looking less than pleased.

"Coop, we were supposed to meet an hour ago- what?" She shouted over the music then stopped herself as she surveyed the scene in front of her. There were clothes everywhere, the blinds were still closed, despite the fact that it was nearly three in the afternoon and Marissa sat in the middle of it all still in her pjs surrounded by what liked multi coloured confetti. Summer walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Oi!" Marissa said indignantly "I was listening to that."

"Yeah? Well now you're not." Summer said matter of factly walking over to the windows and opening the blinds. Marissa squinted as bright light flooded the room. "What are all these bits?" Summer asked bending down to pick up a piece of photo. Then she realised. "Oh my God Marissa," she said quietly "What the hell have you done?"

"I figured that seeing as he hates me so much I can hate him too." Marissa said sulkily picking up another photo and starting to tear it up. Summer snatched it from her.

"No!" She said forcefully, as if reprimanding a small child.

"Why not?" Marissa asked coldly.

"Because..." Summer looked around desperately trying to think of a reason other that wasn't simply 'because I said so.' She looked down at the photo. "Woah," she whistled "Ryan looks really hot in this one." Marissa stared at her wide eyed. She knew how hot Ryan was, she just didn't want to hear that right now, she was meant to be getting over him. "What?" Summer asked defensively "He does. Anyway," she said putting down the photo, out of Marissa's reach "That's obviously not helping -"

"You think?" Marissa asked sarcastically

"No, so we should go do something to take your mind off him."

"Like what?"

"Eat. You wanna go to Taco Bell?" Marissa shook her head "The Crab Shack?" She shook her head again. Summer sighed, she knew what Marissa _really _wanted to do and it was not fun. "Or... we could get pizza, rent Chicago and rant about Ryan." Summer suggested unenthusiastically. Marissa nodded slowly.

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, fab." Summer muttered. The eating pizza and watching Chicago was ok. The rant about Ryan part; not so good, especially seeing as it would be the fourth night in a row they had done exactly the same thing.

"We should probably tidy up first though."Marissa said standing up "This place is a tip."

**XXXX**

An hour later the girls were sitting on Marissa's bed eating pizza. The room was now tidy again and Summer had hidden the rest of Marissa's 'Ryan photos' in her purse, she had a feeling she'd want them back some day. Chicago was on and although Marissa was now in the middle of talking about Ryan, Summer was impressed that she had been able to watch a whole _ten _minutes of the film before Marissa started to talk about him. The previous record had been set on Thursday; six and a half minutes.

"The thing is Coop," Summer said through a mouthful of pizza after she had listened patiently for a while, making sympathetic noises in all the right places. Sure, she could understand why Marissa was upset but her rants were the same ones she had heard for the past week and they were getting a little old. She would never tell Marissa that though. She suddenly had a flash of inspiration and stopped herself mid sentence. "Why don't you just try and be his _friend_." She suggested. Marissa spluttered

"Yeah, ok." She said sarcastically "That'll be great. We have, like, nothing in common."

"Sure, you do." Summer said brightly.

"Like what?" Marissa challenged. Crap, Summer hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Seth." She said eventually.

"Who?" Marissa deadpanned.

"Oh, very funny." Summer shot back. "All, I'm saying is that from here on in you should try and be friends, it can't be that hard... then y'know..." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Marissa looked at her best friend doubtfully, she wasn't so sure, but at the moment anything was worth a try.

Hope you liked that, please review and tell me what you think, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: still own nothing, although, if Josh wants to take my story and use it in the show then that is fine with me. He doesn't even have to pay me, much.

First up, shout out to my reviewers:

**IluvDanBen33: **my first reviewer, yay! thanks, really glad you liked it.

**KC-Chick: **Wow, yay! You reviewed (faints), thankyou, am _loving _'In The Dark' btw, thankyou very much for you lovely, lovely review!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **Marissa's Choice is in your favourites, wow that means a lot, thanks! I took your point about Ryan's feelings, and modified chapter 2, so I hope you like it.

**Yes. I am evil- oh well: **Thankyou very, very much for your review - it's very much appreciated, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

**BrSoccerChic: **yay! so glad you liked it, hope you enjoy the rest of it!

**smartiepantz: **thanks so much for reviewing! enjoy!

I didn't mention this is chapter 1, but a huge, huge, huge thankyou to **EVCLGSB, **for inspiring me to write this fic!

**XXXX**

Ryan took a deep breath and started to walk slowly over to where Marissa sat reading her bio textbook, the next day at school. They'd been avoiding each other for over a week now and he figured it was time to clear the air. He didn't quite know what he was going to say yet but, as Seth often said, he was sure the words would come. Or not in Ryan's case.

"Hey." He said making her jump.

"Hi," she mumbled closing the book and standing up, but not quite meeting his eye.

"You ok?" Ryan asked, awkwardly, she had gone an interesting shade of green.

"Yeah, fine, just a bit late, so...y'know," she started to walk towards the school building.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering..." Ryan said following her "If you wanted to go to the diner after school...the one by the pier?" What? He mentally scolded himself, as soon as the words left his mouth, what the hell are you doing Atwood? You were meant to talk to her, y'know, a simple 'hello' would've been nice, you didn't have to ask her out.

"Um, the diner...yeah ok." Marissa was confused, was this, a date?

"I've asked Seth and Summer," Ryan hastily lied, in an effort to redeem himself, this was _not_ a date.

"Yeah, of course." Marissa said quickly, feeling stupid, of course it wasn't a date, _he'd_ broken up with _her. _

"Bout four-thirty?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Great, see ya then." Ryan smiled before quickly setting off to find Seth to let him know he was going to the diner later with them, and that he _was _going to bring Summer with him.

"Ooh, Coop, what was that?" Summer demanded, almost running up to Marissa, seconds later.

"You were spying?" Marissa asked incredulously

"Naturally." Summer said matter of factly. "So? What'd he say?"

"He just asked if I wanted to go to the diner with you and Seth after school." Marissa said, trying and failing to keep the excitement from her voice.

"The diner? Huh?"

"I dunno, He just said you guys were going and asked if I wanted to go too."

"Oh, yeah" Summer said unconvincingly "Must've forgotten" "So, the diner, Coop, this gonna be awesome!"

**XXXX**

It turned out to be anything but awesome. Ryan, now regretting his stupid decision to ask Marissa to the diner, had returned to talking in monosyllables and Marissa barely spoke either. She was confused. This morning Ryan had been all smiles and chat (well, as chatty as Ryan ever was) but now? Now, he sat opposite Marissa avoiding eye contact and only speaking when addressed directly. Even Seth and Summer, who, let's face it could turn talking into an Olympic sport, were running out of things to say.

Eventually Marissa couldn't take it anymore, she was going to either scream, cry or punch someone (yeah, she definitely had been hanging out with Ryan too much.)

"I'll be right back." She said quietly, standing up.

"You ok Coop?" Summer asked sympathetically. Marissa suddenly found herself fighting back tears and unable to speak properly.

"Yeah...I just, I just need some air." She gulped.

Summer sighed, glaring at Ryan who had suddenly become fascinated with the floor. "I should go after her, I just...I don't know what to say.."

"I'll go," Seth volunteered standing up.

"Oh no you don't Cohen" Summer grabbed his arm "You'll make her cry."

"I think Ryan managed that all by himself." Summer smiled wryly.

"That's true."

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here." Ryan interjected.

"Oh look, it talks." Summer said sarcastically. Ryan gave her a look. "Ok, go, Cohen but upset her, and I'll kill you."

"I shall do my best."

"What to make her cry?"

"Oh ha-ha, you're funny." Seth quipped before leaving the diner to find Marissa. He didn't have to look far. She stood hunched over the railings her head bowed low.

Marissa didn't even know why she was crying, well, she did, but she thought she could at least have dinner with him. Apparently not. She heard someone come up behind her and put their hand on her back. She took a deep jerky breath, but didn't turn around.

"I'll be fine, honestly, Sum...it's just...boys I guess."

"I know, we totally suck." Seth said, making her jump.

"Seth...what?" Marissa gasped furiously trying to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. "I thought you were Summer." She said turning around to face him.

"I know, happens all the time." Seth grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue. "Here." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks. I'll be fine, you should go back to the others."

"What? And leave a damsel in distress? I don't think so." Marissa smiled in spite of herself. "Besides, I think that now would be the perfect time to enjoy a little Seth/Marissa time. You wanna sit-" he gestured to a nearby bench "- or stand, cos I can talk for hours."

"So I've heard," Marissa said walking over to the bench and sitting down, Seth followed suit.

"Come on, then, spill." Seth encouraged jovially after an awkward pause. Wrong move. Marissa tried to start talking but couldn't, she started to crying again. Instinctively, Seth put his arm round her and she rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Cohen! I said cheer her up, not hit on her." Summer laughed, coming up behind them a few minutes later, Marissa laughed weakly through her tears, but didn't move.

"Well, y'know, the ladies...they just can't resist my charm." Seth said nonchalantly. At this Marissa did move, sitting up and whacking him on the chest.

"You wish!"

"You gonna be ok Coop?" Summer asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just, how can he sit and act like, wait-" She stopped herself, realising what she needed to do. "Is he still inside?" Summer nodded. Marissa stood up and straightened her shirt, "I'll be right back." She strode purposefully into the diner to where Ryan sat.

"You ok?" Ryan asked

"You care?" Marissa snapped. Ryan recoiled looking hurt.

"I-" He began.

"Save it. I've apologised so many times, and you know what? I'm done. I'm sorry that Oliver turned out to be such a loony but do you really think I knew? Do you really think that I thought 'I know that Oliver's going to go completely psycho with a gun, but I'll ignore Ryan anyway, cos I quite like having my life threatened'?"

"Well, no-" Ryan admitted.

"Exactly. I love- loved you" Marissa corrected herself "Do you really think I wanted to risk that?"

"Loved?" Ryan repeated emphasising Marissa's use of the past tense. "You can turn off your feelings just like that?"

"You obviously have done, and believe me, I'm trying to." She snapped before picking up her jacket, "Tell Seth and Summer I'll see them tomorrow." she finished before turning and leaving the diner feeling oddly liberated. What the hell have I just done? She thought to herself ten minutes later, that was supposed to make everything better, not worse. He was never going to talk to her again, she was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: don't own anything, yet.

**KC-Chick: **Thanks so much, I was really, really worried about the characterisations in this chapter, especially of Marissa and Seth, so thanks for reasurring me on that one! Thankyou, thankyou!

**smartiepantz: **I know, I love Marissa and Seth as friends too! So glad you liked it.

**Yes. I am evil-oh well: **glad you liked this chapter, um, yeah, if you read Marissa's Choice it won't really spoil anything, so, yeah, go ahead! thanks.

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **Thanks for the fab review. The bit about the PS2, you read my mind! Next chapter the beginning of the PS2 tradition will all be revealed!

**BrSoccerChic: **glad i'm surprising you, lol!

On with the story!

**XXXX**

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Seth asked coming into the poolhouse later that evening, after he had given Ryan sufficient time to calm down.

"What the hell was what?"

"The diner. The fact that you said, like, two words _and _you made Marissa cry. And, may I remind you that the whole debacle was, in fact, your idea."

"How could I have made her cry? I barely spoke to her."

"Exactly!" Seth was getting a strange feeling of deja vu. "She thought you wanted to back together with her and then you go and ignore her. Nice work buddy."

"Did she tell you this during your cosy little date on the pier?" Ryan snapped, he really didn't need this right now.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I was being nice to her, you might want to try it sometime."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Seth glowered. I'm not talking to you when you're being like this." He paused, wondering whether to say what he was really thinking without upsetting Ryan. Oh what the hell, he was already mad with him. "I will say this though; I didn't believe you about Oliver either, but you forgave me, cut her some slack, she loves you."

"Not according to her, she doesn't" Ryan said quietly.

"She just said that cos she was mad, trust me man. Just...think about it." Seth said retreating before the semi-argument could develop further. Ryan flopped down onto his bed, he knew Seth was right, he was just confused, he needed time, time to himself, time away from Marissa, time to figure out what _he _wanted.

**XXXX**

"So, yeah, the friends thing. Total Disaster." Marissa concluded as she finished telling Summer what had happened in the diner, over the phone after she had had a long, hot, well deserved bath.

"Yeah, maybe you should just try and stay away from him for a while." Summer agreed sheepishly, she felt partly responsible for Marissa's outburst, they obviously weren't over each other yet. The friends plan would have to wait a while.

"Good idea, now enough about me and Ryan. You wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"That's more like it" Summer encouraged. "We haven't been shopping for, like, ever."

"I know, it's been at least a week!" Marissa teased.

**XXXX**

The next few days passed as peacefully as they ever do in Newport. Seth and Summer devised a plan to keep Marissa and Ryan away from each other, which they quickly sussed but didn't say anything, it wasn't as if they wanted to talk to each other. Marissa tried to get over Ryan by dragging Summer to the mall almost everyday, Summer didn't mind, retail therapy was a great way to pass the time. It was only after a particularly intense session that Marissa felt brave enought to go over and talk to Ryan when she spotted him sitting alone at lunch one day. She managed to shake Summer off by telling her she was going to the bathroom (the only place Summer would let her go alone) and cautiously went over to where he was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He moved his bag from the nearest empty chair. She sat.

"I just wanted to apologise...y'know...about the diner."

"You were upset." Ryan said simply "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. I just wanted to explain." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't really angry at you." Ryan raised his eyebrows "Well, maybe I was a bit." She admitted with a small smile. "But I was angry at me more, I guess I needed to take it out on someone, I'm sorry."

"I know, it's ok."

"Thanks, and I just wanted to say, I'm not expecting instant forgiveness but do you think, that maybe one day we could be...friends?"

"Friends?" Ryan smiled.

"Well, we can try." Marissa smiled back, each knew what the other was thinking. "Well, I'd better go, don't want to keep you from your lunch." She didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Ok, you sure?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I told Summer I was going to the bathroom, she'll kill me if she finds me here."

"I know, what is it with those two?" Ryan asked glancing past Marissa. "Busted." He said smiling. Marissa turned around and laughed at what she saw.

"Cohen! I'm gonna kill you, you were meant to keep Ryan inside today." Summer scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry! But he wanted to go outside, what was I supposed to do?"

"Tie him to a chair, anything, don't care."

"Guys, stop it, we're fine." Marissa said trying to prevent the row turing into a full scale argument.

"Yeah, ok." Summer said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it, come on." She said trying to distract her from her mission to kill Seth. "We'll see you guys later."

"See ya." Ryan said desperately trying not to laugh at the sight of Marissa trying to drag Summer away from Seth. Rage blackouts at school? That was a new experience for him, and for the small crowds of students that had gathered round to watch.

"Woah, you'd better watch it." Seth told Ryan when the girls had finally gone and the crowd had dispersed "You're in serious danger of cracking a smile there."

"Oh, hilarious." Ryan shot back.

"Well, come on dude, what's the goss, you and Marissa were being civil and stuff."

"She just came over to- we talked." Ryan shrugged. Seth raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I saw you laughing." He accused as though this were a deadly sin.

"Yeah. At you." Ryan said. That shut him up...for about twenty seconds.

"So, what _is _the deal?" He asked again.

"We're friends. Well, we will be, I dunno, eventually, I think." Ryan rambled.

"Well, I'm glad you're all clear about that."

"Seth?"

"Yes."

"Shut up and get to class."

"Ok."

**XXXX**

"You're gonna be friends?" Summer asked suspiciously as she and Marissa walked to Math.

"We're gonna be friends." Marissa repeated. "Eventually, and -don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Summer asked asked innocently.

"All suggestively."

"I can't help it. I give it two weeks, no a week till you're making out in the poolhouse." Marissa laughed.

"You don't think we can do it do you?"

"No, I _know_ you can't." Summer smiled. "Trust me, you'll see."

"No, _you'll _see." Marissa said under her breath, she was determined not to screw it up this time


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: still own nothing, I'm working on it though.

First up, shoutout, to my lovely, lovely reviewers!

**smartiepantz: **I know, Summer's rage blackouts on the show, the funniest one has to be at that diner in TJ, so funny!

**KC-Chick: **glad to hear I'm still keeping it believable, thanks!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **that is a wonderful, wonderful, fabulous, amazingsuggestion, you will be definitely seeing that in the near future! thankyou so, so much!

**xGoingUnderx: **yay! glad you're liking it so far, thanks for your reviews, they were awesome! Loving your fic "You were my world" btw!

**BrSoccerChic: **glad you're still liking it! Thanks.

On with the drama!

**XXXX**

"So, where d'you wanna sit, Coop?" Summer asked as she and Marissa wandered round the tables at lunch on Thursday.

"Um, I dunno."

"Oh, hey, there's Cohen. But, wait...he's with Ryan, is that ok?" Summer asked.Marissa thought for a moment, she hadn't really spoken to Ryan since their truce a few days ago, apart from the odd "Hey, how are you?" conversation in the hallway.

"Yeah, ok." She said finally, she just hoped that this meal would go more smoothly than the last time they had all eaten together.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Hey Cohen," Summer said plonking herself next to Seth and kissing him on the cheek. "Ok if we sit here?"

"Well, actually, Ryan and I were waiting for two very V.I.P.s to join us." Seth smiled sweetly.

"Well, we're here now, so you can stop waiting, can't you?" Summer said smiling back at him, Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Seth trying, and failing to think of something witty to say to that.

Lunch passed pleasantly, and both Ryan and Marissa found themselves enjoying the other's company. Even thought they weren't exactly having a one on one conversation, progress was being made and Ryan actually managed to string together a sentence here and there. When they had finished, Ryan and Summer went to get dessert leaving Seth and Marissa alone at the table.

"Well, this isn't so bad is it?" Seth grinned.

"I know, it's ...nice." Marissa admitted.

"Ryan even joined in the conversation a few times didn't he?"

"I know."

"Marissa?" A tall blond boy, Marissa faintly recognised from somewhere approached them.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm Jake," he introduced himself. "I used to be on the water polo team with Luke."

"Oh right, I thought I recognised you from somewhere."

"Yeah, so..." Jake sat down in Summer's empty seat with his back to Seth "I heard on the grapevine that you're available again - " Marissa groaned inwardly, she knew what was coming next. She knew his type. "- and there's this party on Saturday at my parent's beach house, I thought you'd like to come."

"Um,..." Marissa couldn't quite bring herself to say 'no' even thought this guy deserved it, he was so up himself!

"Well, think about it." He said stand offish-ly, handing her a piece of paper "Here's the address, see you then." He said winking at her before walking away, swaggering slightly. Seth and Marissa burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

"What an idiot." Marissa giggled.

"He plays water polo, what d'you expect?"

"True."

"So, you gonna go?"

"With him? no way."

"Yeah, well, not with him but, you never know, you might meet someone else."

"You sound like Summer." Marissa teased.

"Stop avoiding the question," Seth said ignoring her. "You know what beach house parties are like."

"Exactly. I just, I dunno..." She trailed off, sadly

"Look, it's like Summer always says; 'you gotta get back on that horse'. Go. Have fun. Get really drunk." Marissa pulled a face. "Well, at least think about it."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**XXXX**

"So, what did Jake want?" Summer asked as soon as she was alone with Marissa.

"Oh, nothing really, he just invited me to a party on Saturday night." Marissa said unenthusiastically.

"Ooh, a party!" Summer said rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Where?"

"His beach house."

"You gonna go?"

"I dunno."

"You should. You haven't been to a party for ages."

"I know, but...Jake? He's _so_ up himself."

"I know, but you can ditch him, find someone else."

"Summer! That's horrible."

"Yeah? So's he."

"True." Marissa giggled.

**XXXX**

"What did that guy want?" Ryan asked Seth as soon he could without sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend, even though that's exactly what he was.

"Who? Jake?"

"I dunno. That blond guy who was hitting on Marissa while I was getting dessert."

"You saw?"

"Well, obviously." Ryan said impatiently.

"Jealous much?" Seth teased

"No." Ryan snapped.

"Right you are then." Seth smiled. "He just invited her to a party Saturday night." He added casually, studying Ryan's face for a reaction. None came.

"Oh, cool." Ryan said, equally as casually. To his surprise he found that he wasn't actually _that_ jealous. Well, he was, but he wouldn't ever tell anyone that. After all, he was the one who ended it. Not her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**xGoingUnderx: **wow, wow, wow! That is the best idea ever, it had honestly never occured to me! I had already written chapter 5 but you inspired me to write this instead! Hope you like it!

**KC-Chick: **yay, glad to hear you're still loving the ss! Hope you enjoy this.

**IluvDanBen33: **glad you're liking it so far!

**smartiepantz: **yep, she's going to the party! sorry! lol, hope you like it.

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **am i really that predictable! oh dear :(. hope not, I know I promised some PS2 action but then xGoingUnderx had a fab idea and it would have been too long to put it all in one chapter, there's some in chapter 6 - i promise!

**BrSoccerChic: **I know! i love them as friends too!

**XXXX**

On Saturday night, after much persuasion from Summer, Marissa found herself at Jake's party - and hating it. She and Summer had arrived over half an hour ago and there was still no sign of Seth - much to Summer annoyance - which meant that today was her turn to rant. Very loudly, in Marissa's ear.

"God! I hate him!" Summer exclaimed. "He's never on time anywhere."

"Mm." Marissa mumbled scanning the room. "Wait, isn't that him now?" She asked, pointing to the door.

"Yeah."Summer said looking over."About time too. I'll kill him when he gets over here."

"Looks like someone's going to beat you to it." Marissa said as they both watched Seth being jostled by several very large water polo players who pounced on him as soon as he walked in.Ryan suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and started to defend Seth. The girls watched open mouthed.

"What the hell's Ryan doing here?" Summer asked, gob smacked, he wasn't invited."

"Neither were you." Marissa teased.

"That's different, you needed me." Summer replied simply. "Anyway," She continued before Marissa could protest otherwise. "That doesn't explain why _Ryan's _here."

"True." The scuffle died down within seconds when the water polo players decided it was no fun picking on Seth if they were going to get hit back by Ryan who, although not as tall and blonde as them, was still pretty strong.

"You ok Cohen?" Summer asked when he eventuallycame over, her anger toward him vanishing.

"Yeah. Remind me, why am I here again?" He asked smiling weakly.

"Cos, you love me, and _I_ had to come to protect Coop." Summer smiled sweetly.

"Right, ok then." Seth said unconvinced.

"Why did you bring Ryan?" Summer asked at full volume, not caring that he was standing right next to her.

"Good question." Ryan said glaring at Seth.

"Because, well, I wasn't going to come without him was I? He's like my bodyguard. But..." He lowered his voice before continuing in Summer's ear. "He took a bit of persuading though - that's why we're late."

"Hey! Marissa!" A voice said interrupting them. It was Jake, and he was wasted. Really wasted. "Come and dance!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the group. Marissa rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes send help." She said dramatically to Summer.

"Will do!" Summer chirped. "Come on Cohen, let's go get drinks."

"You wanna come?" Seth asked Ryan.

"No, it's ok, you go." They left, leaving him alone. A few girls approached him but Ryan was more interested in watching Marissa and Jake - he wanted to make sure Jake was behaving himself - than talking to them so they soon left.

Ten minutes later he lost sight of them in the crowd, he thought he saw Marissa go outside but he couldn't be sure it was her.

The twenty minutes passed and Marissa still wasn't back, neither were Seth and Summer. The task of rescuing Marissa fell to Ryan yet again, not that he minded. He made his way outside and panicked when he saw thatthey were nowhere to be seen. The beach was deserted. Ryan's eyes scanned the whole beach, then he saw them way offin the distance. Marissa had both of her arms around Jake's waist, he seemed to bent over double, laughing. Ryan's heart sank. She obviously didn't need rescuing. He turned and started to make his way back inside.

"Ryan?" Marissa called, his head jerked around as he saw her running towards him.

"You ok?" He asked when she caught up with him.

"_I_ am. He's not." She said gesturing towards Jake who was now lying on the sand. Ryan surveyed her more closely, her hands and forearms were covered in vomit.

"What happened to your hands?"

"He was sick. He could barely stand, it was _so_ gross!" Ryan took a second to digest this information. So, Jake hadn't been laughing, he'd been puking. Well, that was reassuring.

"Yeah, pretty gross." He said sympathetically.

"I know, I just wanna wash my hands and get outta here. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I haven't got my car, I came with Summer."

"Um, I've got the car, you wanna lift?"

"Is that ok?"

"Trust me," Ryan smiled "I 'm not exactly thrilled to be here either."

"I can imagine." Marissa smiled imagining the cajoling it would've taken to get Ryan here."Well, I'll just go wash my hands, meet you out front?" Ryan nodded. "K, see you in a minute." She went into the house and located a sink where she washed off all Jake's puke from her hands before going to meet Ryan. Rescued by Ryan _again_, she thought to herself, and boy was she glad of it.

**XXXX**

"Well, thanks for the lift." Marissa said as they arrived at her Dad's fifteen minutes later. "And for getting me outta there."

"No problem." There was an awkward pause while they both thought of something to say. "Hey, d'you think Jake'll be ok?" Ryan said suddenly remembering that they had just left him on the beach.

"Dunno, don't care." Marissa said. "He's an idiot."

"True," Ryan agreed. "And he did puke on your hands."

"I know, they still smell." She said pushing her hands under Ryan's nose.

Gross!" He said pushing them away again, laughing.

"I know! Think I'll need about ten showers." She smiled. "Anyway, I should go, thanks again."

"No problem, see you Monday?"

"Yeah, bye."

Ryan smiled as he watched her walk to her front door where she turned and waved before going in. Maybe now that Jake was out of the picture he could put himself back in the frame? He missed her. Really missed her. It was worth a shot. As long as he didn't puke all over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**KC-Chick:** really glad you liked my little RM moment! yeah, there won't be much 'action' in this story but if you read Marissa Choice you'll be able to see where this one finishes and that begins, if that makes any sense!

**EVCGLSB:** Yay! you reviewed, i thought maybe you hated it or something! glad you liked it and I hope you had a nice vacation!

**xGoingUnderx: **aw thanks, yeah I had to use your idea, it was _so_ fab! Don't worry, this chapter is one big RM scene! hope you enjoy it!

**smartiepantz:** glad the party scene was all good! Yeah, the Summer thing, I totally know what you mean so I was thinking maybe a little Ryan/Summer scene when she tells him that actually he's not all bad, and that she just didn't like him cos hebroke up with Marissawhat d'ya think?

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies**: lol, know what you mean about the great minds thing! this chapter is finally the PS2 thing! I hope you enjoy it!

**IluvDanBen33: **know what you mean, it's killing me not to write them together!

Just a little note before I get on with the story, I'm really, really worried about how you guys are gonna react to it esp the end, I really hope you like it though! (Also, i've never ever played PS2 in my life -maybe Ryan could give me a lesson- so please don't ask what game they're playing! I made it up! lol, you can probably tell!) Enjoy (hopefully!)

**XXXX**

By 3pm the next afternoon Ryan was driving himself crazy. He had been deliberating all morning whether to ring Marissa and invite her over. Part of him wanted to drag her into the poolhouse throw her down on the bed and, well, y'know. But the other, larger part of him, was really liking being 'friends' with Marissa. He couldn't quite decide whether inviting her over would cross the 'friends' line. Oh what the hell, he decided after torturing himself for nearly the whole day. He picked up the phone and called her cell. It rang. And rang. He sighed and was just about to give up and put the phone down when she answered.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Hey." Ryan said. There was a pause. "It's me."

"Yeah, I know," Marissa giggled, "I _do _have caller ID y'know."

"Um, yeah, course, listen..." Ryan said desperately trying to string more than two words together. "I was wondering, I mean, I don't know, you might be busy, but, I thought maybe we could-"

"Hang out?" Marissa finished for him.

"Yeah." Ryan breathed relieved that she had understood what he was trying to say. "If you want to."

"I'll be right over." She smiled into the phone, bless him.

"Cool, see you soon." He said putting the phone down. That didn't go to badly, he told himself when he'd hung up. Yeah right. He was going to have to learn to relax if this 'friends' thing was going to continue.

**XXXX**

"Hi!" Marissa said cheerily as she bounced into the poolhouse twenty minutes later. "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?" Ryan said immediately relaxing, all traces of awkwardness leaving him at once, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine thanks, now..." She kicked off her shoes and flopped down on his bed. "What d'you wanna do."

"Um, I dunno really, you choose."

"Ok, well..." She looked round the poolhouse for inspiration, she soon found it. "Don't laugh, but you know what I've never done?" Ryan shook his head, confused. "Play PS2. And I've always wanted to."

"You wanna lesson?" Ryan asked going over and switching it on. She nodded eagerly. "Ok, Catch!" He said throwing a set of controls at her.

"Ok, so now what?" She asked looking down at the controls as if they'd just landed on earth from Mars.

"Well, you're holding them upside down for a start." Ryan laughed.

"Oh, oops." She blushed turning them the right way round.

"Right then." Ryan said sitting back down next to her. "Now," he reached across and moved her fingers onto the buttons "This one? Jump."

"Jump." Marissa repeated nodding her head.

"This one?" He moved her hand again "Sword."

"Sword. Right."

"This one makes you throw weird things that hurt your opponent."

"Weird things that hurt, gotcha. And this one?" She asked pointing to the square button.

"Don't have a clue. Never used it."

"K," she giggled. "Right! Let's go!" she said excitedly. Ryan laughed again

"What?" She asked defiantly.

"You." He said smiling at her "I can't believe you're getting this excited about PS2."

"Well, it's very exciting." she said mock sulkily. "Now, lets get going so I can kick your ass!"

"You wish."

**XXXX**

"Ok, so maybe I'll have to beat you next time." Marissa sighed two hours later as she threw down her controls admitting defeat. "I'm _so_ crap at this."

"No, you're not, you're really good for a beginner." Ryan encouraged.

"Thanks."

Ryan studied her for a moment, they were getting on brilliantly, now would be the _perfect_ time to make a move, so why wasn't he? Maybe it was just that; they were getting on so well. They'd never really just 'hung out' when they were dating, there had always been some sort of drama preventing them from doing so.

"What?" She asked, noticing that he'd spaced out.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." He said shaking his head slightly as if to bring himself out of it. She looked at him expectantly - he was obviously supposed to elaborate. "We never really hung out when we were dating did we?"

Marissa thought for a second "No, you're right," she agreed. "We didn't. But it's fun, maybe we should have broken up ages ago." She teased. Ryan looked at her, hurt. "I mean, Oh God, worse joke ever, sorry." She rambled trying to backtrack.

"It's ok."

"No, oh God, honestly, I didn't mean it, I mean it was my fault -"

"No, Marissa listen," he said grabbing her arm and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I broke with you remember? I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." Now it was Marissa's turn to look hurt.

"Well, that told me." She said trying to lighten the mood again.

"Sorry." He mumbled, he _definitely _wouldn't be making a move now. Marissa suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, we're so stupid. Let's just forget it, we went out, we broke up, we're friends, right?" He nodded, relieved that she hadn't been totally offended by his comments.

"You wanna play again?" He asked cautiously, glancing sideways at her.

"I think that could be arranged, as long as you go easy on me this time."

"I'll try." He said smiling "But you know, I can be very competitive."

"So can I." She winked.

"So it's war?" He challenged.

"It's war." She giggled andsmiled to herselfas Ryan started up the game. Suddenly she knew, everything was going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**smartiepantz: **here isthe Ryan/Summer scene, esp for you!hope you like it.

**EVCLGSB: **don't worry, she'll be getting good at it soon! Glad you liked the last chapter!

**BrSoccerChic: **Your review of chapter 6:wow! that is exactly what I was trying to portray in that chapter so I'm glad you said that! lol!

**GallotMaster: **aw, thankyou, really glad you're liking it so far, hope you enjoy MC too!

**KC-Chick: **I dunno why I thought that about last chapter it's just, you know when you write something and you think it's ok but there's just something that doesn't feel write? that's how I felt about last chapter, so thanks for reasurring me, it meant a lot.

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **yeah, I prob should play PS2, it does look fun! thought you would like the PS2 stuff and there's lots more to come!

**IluvDanBen33: **glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**xGoingUnderx:** aw, bless you, thankyou so much, that really means a lot! I'm also really glad you liked the friends stuff, I love writing it! Here is another speedy update! lol!

**GallotMaster: **wow, have just read your review of MC! it was really, really lovely! I'm wearing my crown now! lol ;)!

**XXXX**

"Ryan? You seen Coop?" Summer shouted after him, the next morning at school.

"Um, no, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?"

"'Cos I can't _find _her dumbass, why else would I- wait. You saw her yeterday?" She said narrowing her eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"What? Huh? Why did you think I 'did' anything to her?"

"Well, you see her yesterday," Summer said slowly, as if talking to someone very stupid. "Then she doesn't show up for school, what am I supposed to think?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, I dunno, that she overslept, that she's sick, I dun-"

"You made her sick?" She accused.

"No," Ryan sighed exasperatedly "I just suggested that's maybe why-"

"Er," She said holding up her hands. "No point trying to make excuses now. What did you give her?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, poor Coop." Summer sighed.

"Poor Coop what?" Marissa asked coming up to them. Summer threw her arms around Marissa's neck.

"Are you ok? Wait-" she stopped and pulled away "Is it catching?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ Summer, I didn't make her ill." Ryan said again.

"Huh? Who's ill?" Marissa asked thoroughly confused. Ryan turned to her.

"Apparently I've given you a deadly disease." He said winking at her.

"Oh, right, when did this happen?" She asked, quickly catching on.

"Yesterday, y'know, when you came over and we injected ourselves with those dirty needles we found at the pier." Ryan said, trying, and failing to keep the smile from his face. Summer stared at them openmouthed.

"Oh my God, you guys did what?" She gasped before realising by the looks on their faces that she was being totally led on. "Urgh!" She shrieked, whacking them both simultaneously on the chest with her fists.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." She said before stomping off. Ryan gave Marissa a 'we should probably go after her and apologise' look. So they did.

"We're sorry Summer." Ryan began, Summer carried on walking.

"So sorry." Marissa echoed, struggling to keep a straight face.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Summer said loftily. She turned to face them. "I think I preferred it when you weren't friends." She snapped before stalking off again.

"Ouch." Ryan said when she'd disappeared inot the throng of students.

"I know."

"You think she's really pissed at us?"

"Nah, she'll get over it, she probably more embarassed that she fell for it."

"It _was _funny though." Ryan smiled wickedly.

"Yeah," She agreed "nice work."

"Why thankyou." He said taking a small bow, Marissa giggled.

"I should go after her, but I'll catch you later, you wanna have lunch together?"

"Sure."

**XXXX**

"Hey, Summer?" Ryan said as he spotted in the hallway between classes.

"What d'you want?" She snapped, obviously still pissed at him.

"I just wanted to apologise about this morning, we were only messing around-" He began.

"Listen, Ryan," Summer said grabbing his arm and dragging him into a secluded corner. "I'm not mad at you about that-" He raised his eyebrows. "-much." She admitted with a small smile. "It's just, I-" Summer suddenly did something very un-Summerlike; she welled up and found that the large lump in her throat prevented her from talking properly. "Marissa's my best friend." She managed to choke out. "And you, well you hurt her, really hurt her. And I _know_, the Oliver thing, maybe you had to, I dunno, but..." She trailed off, trying desperately not to cry.

"I know." Ryan said quietly to the floor.

"I just, please don't hurt her again." Summer begged, her eyes full of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"I won't." Ryan said finally. "Honestly."

"Promise?" Summer whispered.

"Promise." He assured her, she smiled at him.

"Now," she said clearing her throat "Shoo! And Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone I nearly cried, and I _will_ kill you."

"Oh, I won't be telling anyone, I've heard all about you rage blackouts."

"Then you'll know what to expect if you tell then won't you?" She said mock warningly winking at him.

**XXXX**

"Did you speak to Summer?" Ryan asked Marissa at lunch.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah."

"She forgive you?"

"I think so." Ryan said remembering.

"Good, something tells me we shouldn't play any pranks on her for a while."

"Yeah." He agreed taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing thoughtfully, thinking about what Summer had said to him.

"I know that look." Marissa teased.

"What look?"

"That 'I'm about to say something really serious' look."

"I'm not!" He protested half heartedly.

Liar! What did she say to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Ryan, you're a _really _crap liar, tell me."

"She just," He paused, wondering how to phrase what he was going to say next. "You know I wouldn't, like, hurt you again, don't you?"

"Come on, what did she say?"

"Doesn't matter. Answer the question." He said half smiling.

"Yeah, of course, I know you wouldn't." She said reaching over and ruffling his hair affectionately. "You're so silly!"

"Maybe...I just, I just wanted you to know, that's all." He smiled, relieved to have got it off his chest. "So, what're you doing later? Want another PS2 lesson?"

"Sounds perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, doubt I ever will, sob.

**xGoingUnderx:** glad you liked it,I wasn't originally going to write the prank but it sort of wrote itself! And, yeah it was a bit evil, sorry :( If you like cute stuff (which I know you do!), I hope you enjoy this!

**smartiepantz:** yay! glad you like Summer again!

**EVCGLSB: **aw, thanks, that's really sweet of you. The ruffling of the hair thingy, I didn't really realise until I read your review that I'd done it but now I doknow. I shall pay extra attention from now on!I don't like it when people make Summer horrible either (cos I think she's fab!), I figured that in the beginning she would probably be mean to Ryan, just cos he'd hurt Marissa but then she'd probably forgive him, like she did last chapter! Ah, yes Scott, well, you see,I _was _going to put him in at the middle-ish part of this story but then I had another idea toput thereso he'll probably come into it near the end, but hedefinitely needs to come into it sometime, doesn't he! I reallyhope you like this chapter, it was the most fun to write so far. Oh yeah, and in your review of chapter 6 you asked when Marissa was going to get good at PS2... this chapter should explain that!

**GalootMaster: **wow, that's a really great compliment, thankyou, you can have 3 claps too clap clap clap for being so lovely! lol! Thanks!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **Really glad you liked last chapter, I should probably find myself a friend who has a PS2 then, strictly for 'research purposes only' cough! talking of PS2s...I hope you enjoy this.

**KC-Chick: **Oh wow, your fave chapter so far, thanks!I have to say it was really fun to write! and trust me you're not a dork, Ryan is very, very hot! Thanks for reviewing :)

**XXXX**

"No! Get off me!" Marissa said angrily, late one night in the poolhouse a few weeks later. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not; I can do that if I want." Ryan protested furiously.

"Wait, stop a sec." Marissa said pressing the pause button; she looked at the ceiling for a second. Ryan stared at her, what the hell was she doing? "Nope, it definitely says that repeatedly stabbing me while I'm already half dead is cheating." She said.

"Where?" Ryan scoffed. "On the ceiling?"

"No, in my head." He stared at her again "Well, you seem to make up the rules as we go along so I thought it was my turn to do so." Sheexplained stubbornly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She giggled suddenly. "When did we get so competitive?"

"I dunno." Ryan laughed, she had a point. They'd been playing almost every night for a nearly a month now and the closer they became to each other, the more competitive they became.

"You _do _have an unfair advantage though." She carried on.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"What's that then?"

"Um, the PS2, you actually _have_ one, I don't." She reminded him. "You can practise whenever you want."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cos, you're always here."

"You complaining?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Shut up then." She laughed.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Ryan sighed.

"Do you _ever _win?" She teased.

"No."

"Exactly! Now are you going to stop cheating?"

"I wasn't ch-"

"Er, are you gonna stop or not?" She interrupted ignoring his protests.

"I s'pose."

"Ok then, let's go again, wait, what time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty."

"Oh crap."

"Why what's the matter?"

"Well, you know how it's my birthday tomorrow?"

"Um, yep, you _have _mentioned it a couple of thousand times." Ryan smiled.

"I'm excited! Well, I have to go to my Mom's, to get my present."

"Now? Aren't you seeing her tomorrow?"

"Ryan, this is my_ mother _we're talking about. It's my birthday I can see who I want, and I don't wanna see her."

"That's a bit harsh." Ryan said, trying to be the voice of reason. Sure, Julie was evil but it was her daughter's birthday, she would probably make an effort to be nice to her. Then again, knowing Julie Cooper-Nichol, probably not.

"Not really." Marissa said airily. "Anyway, if I go now, I can't stay long cos I 'have to be up early for school'."

"Good idea."

"I know. Anyway so... seeing as I'm going now can I have my present?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I wondered when you were going to ask that." Ryan smiled "And the answer's the same as it was half an hour ago. No! You can have it tomorrow, on your _actual birthday_."

"Urgh! Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine, but it'd better be good." She teased. "If I've got to wait _that _long."

"Yeah, I know, it'll be almost 8 hours till I see you." Ryan deadpanned.

"Grr! I hate you."

"Love you too." He said sweetly, blowing her a kiss as she started to leave the poolhouse.

"Forget it and-" She began, mock warningly

"And I'm dead, get the picture. Now go! You don't want to keep your Mom waiting do you?"

"Oh, very funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious, see you tomorrow."

"Avec mon present?"

"If I can be bothered." He winked at her, teasing her.

"Byeeee" She called.

"Say 'hi' to your mom for me." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Oh, you crack me up."

"So you said, now go!"

Ryan smiled to himself as he closed the poolhouse door and got ready for bed, not before having a quick game on the PS2. Marissa was getting scarily good, not that he would ever tell her that of course. She had been trying to get the details of her present out of him for nearly a week now, but he wouldn't tell her. Secretly he was very pleased with himself. He knew she would absolutely _love _it, and he couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it.

**XXXX**

"Hey, happy birthday." He said when he saw Marissa the next day at school. Then, before she could reply he slapped his palm to his forehead "Dammit! I knew there was something I'd forgotten!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't?" She asked looking crestfallen.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" He asked smiling, "No, come on, it's in the car." He took her hand and they started to walk back to the parking lot.

"Why is it in the car?" She asked excitedly.

"Cos, it is." Ryan said mysteriously.

"Ooh," she squealed, almost running now. When they reached the car Ryan made her wait at the front and went round to get it from the backseat. He placed it on the bonnet. It was a large oblong shaped box, she frowned at it, she was usually pretty good at guessing what presents were through the boxes but she was stumped on this one. "Can I open it now?"

"No, I thought we'd just look at it for a few minutes."

"Oh, be quiet." She said excitedly ripping at the wrapping paper, "Oh my God, Ryan this is the best present _ever_!" She shrieked when she'd opened it, throwing her arms round his neck. It was a PS2.

"You like it?"

"Um, _yeah. _Oh my God, it's _so_ cool. But," She giggled "you do realise it's a big mistake don't you?"

"Why?" Ryan asked worriedly, not realising she was teasing him.

"Cos I'm gonna practise this thing so much that you won't be able to beat me ever again."

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Oh my God. This _so _cool." She said again, stroking the console softly and smiling. "But, this must have cost a fortune." She said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I _may_ have had a loan from the bank of Sandy." Ryan said casually.

"Well, thankyou. I really love it." She said again kissing him on the cheek.

"I take it she liked it then?" Seth asked coming up behind them.

"You knew?" Marissa asked. Seth nodded grinning.

"But you said you didn't-"

"I must be a good liar." He said smiling. "Better than Ryan anyway."

"Well, that's not hard, is it?"

"True."

"Oi!" Ryan protested "I am still here."

"Unfortunately." Seth said winking at Marissa before hastily adding "Anyway, I've gotta go, see you guys later."

"So you really like it?" Ryan asked when he'd gone.

"Love it! Hey, you wanna come over tonight and christen it?" She said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Um, don't you have to go have dinner with your Dad?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Tomorrow?"

"Ok, sounds cool."

"Well, I should get to class but thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." She said grinning at him. "I had _no _idea what it was gonna be."

"Good, I wanted it to be a total surprise."

"It was." She hugged him again, tightly. "You're the best. Although, not at PS2, not anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Ryan challenged.

"Yeah! You just wait, soon it'll seem like I've been playing forever!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**smartiepantz: **thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter, yeah I am British, I knew that the bonnet was called something else, just couldn't remember what! lol!

**xGoingUnderx: **I'm so glad you didn't guess (oh, that sounds mean, I didn't mean it to!) but I wanted it to be a total surprise, I gave it to my sister to readand she guessed straight away, so I'm glad you were surprised! Yay! glad you love my updates! ;)

**KC-Chick: **lol, you're so funny! Glad I could entertain you! lol, hope you like this!

**BrSoccerChic: **Thanks for your reviews for chapters 7 and 8, glad you liked Summer in chapter 7. The bit in your chapter 8 review about dinner with her dad, I'm glad you said that, I figured she would just get so excited she would forget!

**IluvDanBen33: **I have to admit the bit about him buying her a playstation sort of came to me all in a flash when I was trying to get to sleep one night! Glad you liked it!

**Sis2ACesarSalad: **Hey, thanks for reviewing, glad you're liking it so far, and glad you're liking the cuteness, I love writing it!

**EVCLGSB: **OMG, your review made me laugh so much, i loved it! I'm thinking you liked it then! lol!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies:** you guessed? clever you! I deliberately didn't describe the size of the box so that people wouldn't guess, but once again great minds eh!

**slimkay: **thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!

**GalootMaster: **would I be cruel enough to suffocate a puppy! lol, that made me laugh! Really glad you liked that chapter!

**XXXX**

Marissa spent the rest of her birthday in a blissfully dreamy daze. It was one of the best she could remember and not just in a shallow, superficial way. Sure, she got some beautiful girts including; a limited edition pillar box red Chanel purse from Summer, a gorgeous watch from her Dad and Hailey and, of course, the PS2 from Ryan. But it was more than that. For the first time in a long while she was truly happy, which usually meant something dreadful was about to happen but she wouldn't let that thought enter her head and ruin her day.

"You ready kiddo?" Jimmy shouted up the stairs, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, coming!" Marissa replied, quickly squirting herself with her favourite perfume, before going downstairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Hailey gasped.

"Thanks, so do you." Marissa smiled genuinely, she really did look gorgeous. "Now, let's go! I'm starving!" She giggled.

**XXXX **

"So how was dinner last night?" Ryan asked at lunch the next day.

"Mm, ok." Marissa said passively.

"Only ok?"

"No, well, I mean it was great." She explained. "But part of me - and I know this sounds really ungrateful - just wanted to be sitting at home playing PS2 with you."

"Aw, you're so cute." Ryan teased leaning over and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You won't be saying that later when I beat your ass."

"I hope you haven't been practising Cooper." Ryan said mock sternly wagging his finger.

"Nope, it's still in the box, as promised."

"Good." He smiled, he had made her promise not to play on it without him, and although she had been sorely tempted to, she had resisted.

"What time do you wanna come over?" She asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"When d'you want me?"

"How 'bout never?" She winked

"Seven sounds fine!" He grinned.

**XXXX**

"Urgh! Why won't - oh my God, just get in there." Marissa said angrily as she tried to set up the PS2, maybe it was just her, but all these wires and sockets were really confusing. "Ow!" There was a loud crash. Ryan decided it was probably best to stop listening outside her door and show himself. He opened her bedroom door.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked brightly.

"No." She snapped "I can't do it."

"I'll have a go." Ryan volunteered walking over toward her.

"No, it's ok, I _can _do it by myself." She said defensively.

"Ok, go on then." He said holding up his hands in surrender, he knew better than to mess with her while she was in this mood.

"There!" She exclaimed a couple of minutes later, all traces of bad mood vanishing immediately. "Done it! Let's go christen Percy."

"Percy?"

"Percy Playstation." She explained, as if naming your games consoles was the most natural thing in the world.

Ten minutes later Ryan was on the verge of being beaten by Marissa for the first time ever, she could hardly contain herself.

"Oh, yes!" She shrieked throwing down the controls victorious, when the deed had been accomplished. "You're dead, I beat you." She jumped up and did a little jig. Ryan smirked, trying to ignore her.

"Ok, Percy dude." He said addressing the playstation "You failed me man. The guys are s'posed to stick together."

"Oh, no, Percy's a clever PS2, he knows who his Mommy is, don't you Perce?" Marissa asked.

"I still can't believe you named it." Ryan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're just bitter cos you lost." Marissa said cheerily "C'mon, rematch!"

**XXXX**

By the time he left at neary eleven, Ryan _still _hdn't managed to beat her. "Percy," Marissa explained "is obviously a very loyal playstation." She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed, that had been so much fun. She suddenly remembered she hadn't said goodnight to her Dad or Hailey, she left her bedroom and could hear them talking in hushed voices. She listened for a few seconds before clattering loudly down the stairs.

"What's going on in here?" Marissa asked brightly "You two going somewhere? I could swear I just heard Maui mentioned - hey, are you guys eloping? That is _so_ romantic." They both looked at her guiltily. "What's going on?" She asked warily. Jimmy looked at Hailey who nodded gravely.

"You wanna sit down?" He asked seriously.

"Everything ok?" Marissa said, not moving.

"Un, well, yeah. Why don't you just sit down?" She sat. Jimmy cleared his throat. "Well, as you know, Hailey found this yacht company for sale a couple of weeks ago. The one in Maui, you remember?" Marissa nodded slowly, she knew _exactly _where this was headed.

"So you bought it?" She asked coldly. They nodded, bracing themselves for a reaction. "I thought your exact words at the time were 'wow, that's a bargain, if only it wasn't so far away.'" She said through gritted teeth, making air quotes with her hands.

"Well, the thi-"

"So, what? You're just gonna leave me here with Mom and Ca-" She interrupted.

"What? No, kiddo, we want you to come too. It'll be a fresh start."

"I don't _need_ a fresh start. I'm not going. I'm staying _here_, I like it _here. _"

"Well, of course you can stay then." Jimmy said calmly. "You're old enough now to make you own de-"

"I am. And I'm _not_ going." Marissa choked. "_This _is my home." And without another word she grabbed her car keys from the dresser and left the house before either of them could stop her. She ran to the car, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, her mind reeling. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even care. Fifteen minutes later, she realised her subconcious must've taken over, she knew _exactly _where she was headed, and it wasn't Summer's.

**K, so you can probably guess where she's going and I _hate _to do this to you guys,but I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and won't have access to a computer until I get back, in 14-16 days time. :( BUT, I will be writing _lots _while I'm away so should be able to post a few chapters as soon as I get back. Sorry :( Love Claire xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my season 1 box set, oh and I'll own season 2 when it comes out on Monday.

Hey guys, I'm back from vacation, not very tanned as the weather wasn't very good, _but_ that meant I could do heaps of writing! Now all I have to do is type it all up, which takes me ages, but hey, it's all written!

Here are my shoutouts for chapter 9, thanks for all the great feedback!

**smartiepantz:** I know, i _love _Percy for a playstation, it just sounded so right! lol.

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies**: Don't worry, due to the awful weather I managed to write lots and lots! Hope you like this, I used your suggestion!

**KC-Chick**: lol, I know, I'm so mean leaving you with a cliffhanger but I didn't plan to do that, honest! Your review made me giggle cos I did actually take my tennis racket with me (to play actually tennis but you never know!) I nearly died when I read chapter 10 of In The Dark about half an hour ago, great minds, eh!

**valkrys**: Thankyou for your _lovely lovely _review, really glad you're enjoying it!

**BrSoccerChic**: wow! That's quite a compliment, thanks! It's loads of fun thinking of stuff for them to say!

**GalootMaster**: Yeah! I like those names, esp Nanna Ninentendo! Although Parcy rules too! No, don't worry, she's not going to Oliver's, this chapter took ages for me to be happy with it so I hope you like it!

**EVCGLSB**: So, you weren't gonna squee much huh! I counted 4 in that review! Only kidding, i love your squeeing, your reviews always make me giggle, you certainly are a hardcore RM fan aren't you! Which is good, yep, she's off to Ryans, really hope you like it and it's worth the wait!

**Sis2ACesarSalad:** Aw, bless you, thankyou very much for your lovely review! Hope this is worth the wait!

**xGoingUnderx**: Yes, good point about her not practising and still beating him, maybe Percy is a magic playstation! I don't mind you saying it in every review, it's really nice to hear it! I had a really nice vacation thanks, and i really loved chapter 9 of your fic!

**emzylou**: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

As I said in a few people's shoutouts, it took me ages and ages to get this to a stage where I was happy with it, so I hope you like it!

**XXXX**

It wasn't until Marissa pulled into the Cohen's driveway ten minutes later that she realised how late it was; none of the lights in the house were on. She checked her watch: 23:57, and deliberated for a second whether to turn around and go home or sneak around the back to the poolhouse. She chose the latter, climbing quietly out of the car and going round the side of the house, hoping that Ryan was still awake. She had stopped crying, for now, but her face felt red and swollen, she knew she looked dreadful but she didn't care. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the corner and saw the poolhouse lights on. Quickly but quietly she made her way to the door and knocked softly.

"Go 'way Seth, I'm asleep." Ryan mumbled, Marissa gave a small smile in spite of herself and opened the door.

"Doesn't look like it to me." She choked, her tears suddenly returning.

"Um, hey." Ryan said stunned, putting down the book he had been reading. "What's the matter?"

"I...it's...I..." She tried to say through her tears. Ryan jumped off his bed and went over to the doorway where she still stood, enveloping her in a huge hug. Marissa buried her head in his chest and sobbed noisily for a few minutes while he stroked her hair and held her feeling utterly bewildered, he had no idea what was wrong.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked quietly after a few more minutes had passed.

"Um, yeah...sorry. It's my Dad, he's-" She stuttered.

"Is he ok?" Ryan interrupted worriedly.

"Yeah, it sounds stupid really.." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ryan gathered the cuff of his sweater in his hand and dabbed them, one of his arms still supporting her against him.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Him and Hailey, they're moving - to Maui." Marissa finished in a whisper, determined not to cry.

"Oh, c'mere." Ryan murmured, seeing her bottom lip tremble once more. "It's ok." He said gathering her once more in a hug and squeezing her tight, he knew how close she was to her Dad. She began to cry again, despite her best efforts not to.

All of a sudden, before she knew what she was doing, Marissa had reached up and began to kiss Ryan desperately and fast, still crying. If he was at all taken aback by this he didn't show it. Ryan simply placed one of his hands either side of her face and pulled her head away from his, back onto his shoulder. He couldn't blame her, she was confused and had no idea what she was doing. Marissa suddenly came to her senses and gasped.

"Oh my God, I am _so _sorry." She pulled away and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "I should go." She whispered, biting her bottom lip as hard as she could. "I'm sorry." She turned and nade to leave but Ryan wasn't letting her go anywhere. He grabbed her arm.

"No, it's ok. Stay."

"No, it's not, I'm so sorry." She said again, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Yes it is, I understand, you're upset, you didn't realise what you were doing. I get it." He soothed.

"Stop being so nice to me." She cried, suddenly angry. "And get off me."

"No." Ryan said stubbornly. He knew that if he let her go now, she would probably go and do something stupid. He let go of her arm but before she had chance to move, he grabbed both of her hands with his.

"Let go." She demanded.

"No." He whispered, looking her straight in the eye. "Marissa, I know you're upset but it's ok."

"Let go." She said again but he could tell she was crumbling, she wrapped her arms around him so tightly that he thought his ribs might break but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She cried into his shoulder "It's just my dad and-"

"Hey, it's ok, I understand." Ryan said gently rubbing her back.

"Everyone's leaving me." She said sadly after a while.

"I'm not." He reminded her quietly.

"I know, but you probably hate me."

"Don't be silly, Marissa I don't hate you."

"Are you sure?" She asked in a tone reminiscent of a small child.

"Positive." He assured her squeezing her tightly. Neither of them moved for a few moments, they stood in the middle of the poolhouse embracing tightly. Eventually Marissa stopped crying, her breath coming in short stuttered gasps.

She pulled away and said quietly "I'm just going to get a tissue."

"No need." Ryan murmered, again using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe her eyes.

"Gross!" She giggled. "I'm freezing." She announced shuddering.

"I'm not surprised." Ryan said smiling wryly "considering what you're wearing." Marissa looked down at her clothes, she was wearing very short shorts and a strappy top.

"Oops, I kinda forgot I was in my pjs." She giggled.

"I gathered. You wanna sweater?" Ryan asked going over to get her one.

"Yes please." She said moving over to sit on the bed, he pulled out a sweater and handed it to her, she put it on gratefully and laughed.

"What?"

"I'm privileged ."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I get to wear your Chino gear." She said laughing.

"If you weren't so upset I'd probably hit you right now." Ryan teased picking up the phone.

"So what? You calling for back up?"

"No." Ryan paused. "I'm calling your Dad."

"What?" Marissa asked panicking "Why?"

"To let him know where you are. He's probably worried sick."

"Like he cares." She said sulkily, flopping back down on the bed dramatically.

"Marissa." Ryan said gently. "He _does _care. He loves you."

"Yeah? So why's he moving to _Maui _then?"

"I dunno." Ryan answered honestly after a pause. "But...you know you could always go with them." He said sadly.

"No way." She said immediately, Ryan's heart lifted. "This is my home, all my friends are here" She wrinkled her nose "my Mom's here, and ...you're here." She added, almost in a whisper getting up to kneel on the bed. She made her way to the edge and held out her arms. Ryan out the phone down and went over to her.

"I'm glad you said that." He whispered into her hair.

"Said what?"

"That I'm here."

"Well, you _are _here."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." She sighed. There was a pause. "Ok, you can phone him."

"You sure?" Marissa nodded slowly.

"Tell him I hate him though." She said sticking out her bottom lip, looking adorably annoyed.

"I'll do no such thing." Ryan said frowning slightly "Because you _don't _hate him. you love him."

"Hmph." Ryan picked up the phone and began to dial, Jimmy answered after one ring.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper? It's Ryan. Yeah, she's here...she's ok, just a bit upset..."

"A _bit?_" Marissa scoffed raising her eyebrows.

"No...I think she's gonna stay here... yeah, in the guest room." He added quickly blushing. Marrisa smiled. "Yeah...ok...I'll tell her. Bye."

"Tell me what?" She demanded as soon as he'd hung up.

"That he loves you." Ryan said simply as he started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked pouting slightly.

"To set up the guest room."

"Oh no. I'm not staying in there." She said quickly "It's haunted."

"Says who?" Ryan laughed.

"Seth." She lied, Seth had said no such thing but Ryan didn't know that.

"When did you start listening to him?"

"I don't wanna stay in there." She said ignoring him. "Can't I stay in here with you?" She whined.

"Marissa...I promised your Dad."

"So what?" Marissa snapped. "He doesn't care." Her eyes filled with tears again but she wiped them away, dtermined not to let them fall. "Please." She begged, eyes wide. Ryan's heart melted.

"Ok then." He said relenting "Come on." He took her hand and led her over to the bed, pulling back the duvet before tucking her in and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked quietly.

"On the floor." Marissa shook her head.

"Ryan, this bed's huge." She patted the large empty space next to her. He started to protest but she was having none of it. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Then she giggled, remembering "I promise I won't try and hit on you again if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it wasn't." Ryan replied honestly, he didn't know what was stopping him.

"Well, come on then." She pulled him down next to her and flipped off the light. "Ooh, deja vu." She giggled.

"Huh?"

"Me and you. Best. Date. Ever."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ryan lied

"Liar." She said poking him playfully in the side.

"Am not!" He said indignantly. There was a pause then Marissa sighed, suddenly remembering why she was in Ryan's bed in the first place. "I can't believe my Dad's leaving me." Ryan turned to face her prooping himself up on his eyebrows.

"I know." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers "But itll be ok, Summer, Seth, me, we're not going anywhere."

"You promise?" She asked quietly

"Promise." Ryan turned so that he was lying on his back again, her hand found his in the darkness and she held it tightly. Ryan lay awake for much longer than she did but her grip didn't loosen once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**KC-Chick:** lol, innocent looking tree, that made me laugh so much! Really glad you liked that chapter, I'm thinking it was her subconcious too! lol, hope you enjoy this!

**xGoingUnderx:** did i really shock you! ooohh, thats good! lol, just kidding but i like the shock factor sometimes! Glad you liked the friends stuff, I know I've said it before but i really do love writing it!

**EVCGLSB: **please dont ever stop squeeing, i love it! That review was lovely, thankyou xx

**smartiepantz: **I'm so glad you said that, the bit about them being like they're dating but not, cos that is exactly what i wanted to get accross, so yay! Thanks!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **your fave chapter so far? wow, that's really cool, thanks! And yes, i totally used your idea, it was too fab not to, so thanks for that! But ouch, major sunburn, maybe this chapter can take your mind off it! lol.

**emzylou: **OMG! I can't believe I wrote that Ryan propped himself on his eyebrows, I'm so weird! My only defense is that it was five to midnight when I was typing it up and I was severely jet lagged, I know it's a lame excuse but I'm sticking to it! Lol! That actually made me laugh when I re-read it, it's obv not a very good idea to 'proof' read so late at night is it!

**valkrys: **oh no, you've got writers block? that sucks:(dont worry thoI'm sure you'll come out with another amazing chapter soon! Glad you liked this.

**slimkay: **glad you liked it!

**XXXX**

Ryan awoke with a start the next morning wondering why the hell Marissa was lying next to him and thinking he'd gone back in time. Then he remembered. He crept out of bed quietly trying not to wake her as he prised her hand from his.

"Mmm...no." She murmured sleepily

"It's ok." He whispered "I'll be back in a minute." He left the poolhouse and returned, true to his word, a minute or so later holding two cups of coffee.

"Marissa, wake up." He said nudging her gently with one of his feet.

"Don't want to." She said groggily, but she sat up and took the cup he held out to her. She sipped in silence for a few seconds then groaned loudly, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I've just remembered."

"Remembered what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Remembered everything, oh God." Marissa blushed a deep shade of red and was suddenly unable to look Ryan in the eye. "You know, when you wake up and everything's ok, then you remember?" She mumbled to the floor. Ryan nodded slightly, smiling. "Oh God! I kissed you, oh God, my Dad's leaving, oh God!"

"It's ok." Ryan said

"What is? That my Dad's leaving or that I kissed you?" She asked nervously.

"Both." Ryan said firmly, then seeing the look on her face he added hastily "Well, I mean, neither really, but y'know?"

"I know and, oh God I'm so sorry about..."

"About what?" Ryan asked, feigning total ignorance. "Don't know what you're talking about." She smiled gratefully, still reeling fromher thoughts about last night and how well he seemed to be taking it.

"No problem." He glanced down at his watch "You'd better go."

"Oh! So you always let girls stay and then kick 'em out the next morning do ya?" She asked winking.

"Oh no, you can stay." Ryan said smiling mischievously "I just assumed you'd wanna go home and get some clothes, unless of course you plan on going to school in what you have on?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Marissa admitted, gulping down the last of her coffee and getting out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen."

"Cool, hopefully my Dad won't be up and I can sneak in and out without him noticing."

"Marissa." Ryan chastised "You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do. I hate him" She said shortly. "Anyway I'd better go."

"K, see you at school?" Ryan asked standing up.

"Yeah, and listen, thanks for last night, you were great."

"Didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did." She said leaning down to give him a hug. "You're the best."

"Don't let Summer hear you say that."

"Oh, will you quit joking around and give me a hug?" She demanded.

"I think I can manage that." He said obliging.

"You trying to break my ribs?" She asked after a few seconds.

"No. Why you want me to?" Ryan teased, squeezing tighter.

"Ow! Stop it, ow!" She squirmed "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry, did you say kill me or _kiss _me?" Ryan teased. She stopped squirming. Ouch. "Sorry, not funny." He mumbled.

"No. Not funny." She agreed, but she was still smiling. "Still, who can blame me? You are kinda cute."

"Oh, cute huh?" Ryan asked puffing out his chest.

"I said _kinda _cute. Don't get bigheaded."

"I'll try, now go!" He said gently pushing her gently out of the door "I'll see you later."

**XXXX**

Marissa spent hardly anytime at home over the next few weeks. She was avoiding her Dad at all costs despite everyone's attempts to get her to talk to him. She spent nearly every night at the Cohen's either hanging out and watching movies with the rest of the Fantastic Four or playing playstation with Ryan in the poolhouse. He had been afraid that things would change between him and Marissa after she'd kissed him but, if anything, that night had brought them much closer together.

Finally, the day before they left - she deliberately left it until the last minute in the vain hope that they might change their minds about going - Marissa was forced to spend some time at her Dad's, moving her stuff over to her Mom's house. Jimmy had tried to persuade her time and again to go to Maui with him and Hailey but Marissa was adamant, Newport was home and that's where she was staying.

She roped Ryan into helping her move, Summer was away for the weekend - bonding with the step monster at a spa - and although he had protested she knew he was glad she'd asked him.

"You have so much crap." He complained for the tenth time as he moved yet another box of clothes down the stairs.

"Oh, stop complaining." Marissa said airily "You know I'd help you if you were moving."

"Me, moving in with Julie Cooper-Nichol? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well. I didn't think I'd have to either but, hey." Marissa said angrily throwing stuff into a box. Suddenly she screamed and jumped onto the bed.

"What?" Ryan asked sprinting back up the stairs.

"Spider. Huge!" She gasped.

"Where?"

"Behind the dressing table, you can't miss it, it's, like, the size of a dinner plate." She said peering under the dressing table from the safety of her bed. Ryan looked for a minute.

"Huh? Barbie's dinner plate maybe." He scoffed locating the spider and picking it up in his cupped hands. "It's only a baby." He started to walk over to her and held it up to her, she squealed.

"Get rid of it, it's huge!" She demanded. Ryan obliged, laughing, going downstairs and setting it free.

"Has it gone?" Marissa called.

"Yep."

"You sure? Hold out your hands." She wouldn't put it past him to still have it concealed on his person, ready to scare her with.

"There, no spider, satisfied?" He asked holding out his hands.

"Yeah, ok." She said warily getting down from the bed. "I think that's it." She said surveying the nearly empty room.

"Are you sure? There's not another closet full of clothes somewhere?"

"Oh, you're funny, let's go. Off to the House on Haunted Hill, I want to be outta there before they get back."

"From where?"

"Oh, Europe somewhere, who cares?" She said vaguely.

"Ok, you sure you got everything? Percy?"

"Of course, how could I _possibly _forget him?" Marissa asked wounded.

"Just checking."

**XXXX**

After what felt like forever later, they had moved all of Marissa's stuff into Julie and Caleb's.

"I know you probably don't wanna hear this." Ryan said cautiously, walking out onto the balcony just off Marissa's room "but this place is beautiful."

"You're right I don't wanna hear it," She sighed "but it is. It's gorgeous." She admitted grudgingly, following him. She leaned dangerously far over the balcony. "Never mind." She said brightly. "If it all gets too much, I can just throw myself off here. Put me out of my misery."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do."

"No, you don't."

"And how the hell would you know?" Marissa snapped, suddenly flipping herself upright again. Ryan looked at her, hurt, but she didn't care. She'd had enough of him being so _nice_, so _understanding _all the time. "Come on then." She challenged, glaring at him. "Why wouldn't I jump off here? Why do you think you know so much about me?"

"Because we spend a lot of time with each other." Ryan said calmly. He knew what she was doing. She was mad at her Dad but taking it out on him. He refused to be drawn into an argument.

"Whatever." Marissa spat.

"I'm gonna go." Ryan said indifferently.

"What? You're not gonna get really mad and yell at me? Maybe throw a punch or two?" She knew that was out of line but she didn't really care.

"No." Ryan said quietly, not rising to the challenge. "Because I know you didn't mean it. You're not mad at me. you're mad at your Dad for leaving you, because you have to move in with your Mom. The thing is, he's _not _leaving you is he? He wants you to go _with_ him. It's your choice to stay here in Newport. When my Mom left me at the Cohen's it's cos she didn't want me, she wasn't even gonna say 'bye. At least _your _Dad wants you." He stopped and swallowed, not looking at her. "I'm sorry if you think I'm preaching but your Dad's leaving _tomorrow_, and you need to talk to him, sort things out. Please." He begged, he knew how much she'd regret not sorting things out with her Dad in a few weeks time. Marissa thought for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

"I-" She began.

"Don't, its ok." He stopped her. "It's just, look, come over after they leave, ok?" Marissa nodded slowly.

"Ok." She whispered as he left the balcony and left her, alone.

She walked back into her room and sat down on the bed, thinking about what Ryan had just said. She didn't think she'd ever heard him talk so much but it was all true; her Dad _did _love her, he _wasn't _abandoning her, he wanted her to go with him. She really needed to talk to him before he left.

And as for Ryan? Well, Summer always said that 'the ones you hurt the most are the ones you love the most.' She just hoped that this wasn't one time too many.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my box sets (at least I will when the postman delivers the season 2 one on Monday morning!)

**KC-Chick: **wow, i have to say that I breathed a huge sigh of relief when i read your review cos I rwas really worried that someone was going to put that they weren't very in character so for you to say that they were, well, thanks for reassuring me, it means a lot! Don't worrry, my tennis racket is constantly close, i played today but kept an eye out for 'innocent looking trees'! everyone thought i was mad, i guess i am!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **wow, great in every way! thankyou, Ryan wont be 'propping himself up on his eyebrows' again! oops!

**EVCGLSB: **glad you liked it, oh no your pchave a virus, that sucks :(, hope it gets better soon ;)

**smartiepantz: **i'm really glad you liked his little speech, cos it took ages to get right! Thanks for reviewing!

**slimkay: **Glad you liked it, hope this is quick enough for you, lol!

**xGoingUnderx: **wow, thanks for the long review! I know, i absolutely hate spiders and whenever I have to get my dad to take one out of my room he always says 'it's only a baby one' even though i think they're huge! lol! Don't worry though Marissa's not going anywhere!

**valkrys: **wow, thanks for saying that you love the funny bits, that made me go all gooey! lol, yes you are awesome at writing dark tories, I'm not so good at that!

**XXXX**

As soon as Marissa had seen her Dad and Hailey off at the airport the next morning she went over to the Cohen's. Seth answered the door.

"Why hello, Marissa." He said, over brightly as he noticed her red eyes. "You look very nice today."

"Shut up Cohen." She sniffed, smiling. "I look like crap and you know it."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but now that you mention you do look -"

"Watch it." She said warningly. "Is Ryan here?"

"I think he's still in bed but, please, go in and wake him up. I find that singing very loudly in his ear usually does the trick."

"I'll bear that in mind." She said as she made her way out to the poolhouse, stopping in the kitchen to pour Ryan a cup of coffee. She went in without knocking and found that he was, as Seth had said, fast asleep. Marissa went over and sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping that she didn't wake him. She needed a think. It had taken her a while but last night - after she'd had talked to her Dad about everything - she'd suddenly realised how much she took Ryan for granted. He was always there for her, he always knew what to say to make her feel better and she'd repaid him by being _really _mean to him. He didn't deserve it, she thought as she watched him sleep, and she was going to make it up to him. He began to stir and open his eyes slowly.

"Hey." He said, sitting bolt upright when he realised she was there. "How long have you been here? You should've woken me."

"Hey." She said tentatively. "Um, not long." There was an awkward pause.

"Your Dad and Hailey gone?" Ryan asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What about - ?" Oh, yeah, that. Doesn't matter. Ryan said dismissively, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it does. I was _really _awful. You y'know I didn't mean that stuff, right? I mean I know that's no excuse but I -" Marissa rambled.

"Hey stop. Honestly it's ok. Bu I -, oh c'mere." He said holding out his arms. Marissa kicked off her shoes and crawled across the bed until she reached him. He put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. I know I was upset but I shouldn't have taken it out on you should I?" Marissa said choking up, she carried on regardless. She needed to say this. "No." She said answering her own question. "And I was thinking, all that stuff you said about my Dad and your Mom, you were right."

"So, you talked to your Dad?"

"Yep." Marissa said, her bottom lip trembling dangerously. Ryan squeezed her shoulder tightly. "And d'you knowwhat he said?" Ryan shook his head. "He said that although he _really_ wanted me to go with him, one of the only reasons he was letting me stay was because you're here, and he knows you'll look after me."

"Well, he's not wrong there." Ryan said kissing the top of her head, now she really did start to cry.

"I'm going to make it up to you." She pledged after a few minutes.

"You don't have to." Ryan said. He could honestly say he hadn't been hurt by what she had said. Not because he didn't care but because he _knew _she didn't mean it. he didn't need her to tell him that, he just knew. "But," he said playfully. "You could pass me that coffee, which I presume you bought for me."

"Oh yeah." Marissa leaned over and picked it up. "It might be a bit cold though." She said handing it to him.

Mm, cold coffee, my favourite." Ryan said taking a swig. Marissa giggled.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" She asked seriously settling back down against his chest.

"I ask myself the same thing." He teased; she whacked him on the chest. "Ow!"

"Stop being so silly." She said into his shoulder.

"Sorry." Ryan pulled away and wiped her eyes again. "I'm glad you sorted things out with your Dad." He said seriously.

"Me too." She smiled. "Thankyou"

"No problem, now you want some breakfast?"

"Do you have any bagels?"

"Of course."

**XXXX**

Marissa managed to talk both Ryan _and _Seth into spending the day watching 'sad' movies, to "reflect my mood." Seth was most annoyed when told that neither Spiderman 1 nor 2 counted as 'sad' in Marissa's book, but he soon cheered up when he discovered that Finding Nemo did. Marissa sat in between the boys eating copious amounts of ice cream and crying "at the movies" she insisted. When her cell phone rang at around six she took it out of her purse and groaned.

"Your Mom?" Ryan asked, she nodded.

"Think if we ignore it she'll leave us alone?" Seth asked, looking at the phone warily. Marissa laughed wryly.

"Believe me, I've been trying that for years, hasn't worked yet!" The phone stopped ringing. Ten seconds later the Cohen's home phone started to ring. Seth leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh Julie, hi, how are you?" He said covering the mouthpiece as he listened to her response. "It's your Mom." He whispered to Marissa.

"I'd never have guessed." She said sarcastically.

"What?" Seth said into the phone. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen her today, sorry. No...Ryan's not here either, sorry, ok then bye." He hung up.

"Thanks." Marissa said gratefully, smiling at Seth "I should probably get going though."

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's like, six pm on a Sunday and I haven't started on my homework."

"Ok then." They stood up and Ryan walked Marissa to her car. "You gonna be ok?" He asked as they reached it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's only French."

"I meant about everything...your Dad..."

"I know you did." She smiled "Honestly I'll be fine. Like you said, it's not like he's totally abandoned me is it? I'm still gonna see him, and I still have you and Summer and Seth, don't I?" Ryan nodded.

"And your Mom." He added, grinning.

"I'm _trying _to be positive here." She teased. "Anyway," she climbed into the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." He winked before turning and going back into the house.

**XXXX**

"Dude, she is _so _into you." Seth said as soon as Ryan entered the kitchen.

"No she's not." Ryan replied tiredly, they'd had this conversation at least thirty times before.

"Ryan, c'mon man, think about it, her Dad just left, she's all alone, and she comes _here._"

"Yeah, cos Summer's away." Ryan interjected.

"Maybe." Seth admitted "But she still came here to you. Who did she ask to move her stuff to her Mom's? You."

"Well, she wasn't gonna ask you was she? You have arms like twigs."

"Shut up, I happen to like my bird arms. Anyway, stop digressing. that's my job. Who did she come to in the middle of the night when she found out her Dad was leaving? You."

"I-I, how? I didn't think anyone found out about that." Ryan said.

"Yeah well, I did didn't I?"

"But how?"

"Doesn't matter, just weigh up the facts buddy." Seth said, leaving the room before Ryan could pick anymore holes in his arguments.

Ryan thought about it for a moment before dismissing the notion. He and Marissa were _friends_, just cos _Seth_ had never had any female friends before, it didn't mean Ryan couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**smartiepantz: **I know, I think we should all campaign for Ryan and Marissa to be together on the show with no drama for at least _one _episode, but hey, as you say that would mean no TV show, so never mind, I like the drama, it makes them stronger. Hope you enjoy this!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies:** yes, I thought I'd put Seth's little ramble in just to stir things up in Ryan's head a bit! I like to torture him, lol! Glad you liked it!

**slimkay: **thanks!

**KC-Chick:** of _course _I kept a look out for trees after you'd warned me that Oliver is on the loose, it may only be a story but you never know do you! OMG! I love his bird arms too, they're so cute! Yeah Seth being Ryan's subconcious, that's a good idea!

**xGoingUnderx: **glad you like my quick updates, once I start a fic I seem to get on a roll and can't stop writing, but hey when there's an update of your story it's better cos you like to keep us in suspense! Yeah, the thing about Anna, I should've put something like "but that didn't really work out did it?" cos let's face it Seth can only handle one girl at a time cant he!

**valkrys:** oh wow, that's quite a compliment (the bit about it being like watching on oc episode!) thanks!

Ok, so here we go the penultimate chapter! I hope you like it! I should be able to post the final chapter tomorrow, I can't wait for you all to read it cos I really loved writing it. Anyway enough rambling, on with the story! (Oh yeah, and I didn't make it clear enough in the story this is a few weeks after Jimmy left.)

**XXXX**

Marissa sighed impatiently and tapped her fingers on the table, why was Summer always late for everything? They'd arranged to have lunch together - something they hadn't done much of in the few weeks since her Dad had left, - but Marissa had been waiting for ten minutes now and there was still no sign of Summer. Her thoughts on the most slow, painful way to murder her so called best friend were suddenly interrupted.

"Marissa?" A male voice inquired from behind her.

"Um, yeah?" She answered turning round to face a tall blond boy.

"Um, yeah, hi. Scott Henderson, how are you?" He asked, introducing himself nervously.

"Fine thanks." She replied. "You wanna sit down?" She asked, bless! This guy was so cute, and nervous.

"Thanks." He said sinking down into a chair and visibly relaxing a little.

They chatted for a few minutes about nothing in particular, the weather, the crap new biology teacher before Scott glanced at his watch and gasped.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was supposed to meet someone five minutes ago."

"Oh." Marissa's heart sank a little, Scott seemed really nice so it only figured that he had a girlfriend. He looked at her face and guessed what she was thinking.

"Oh, no, it's not my- I mean, I've gotta meet the new French guy, Mr Finnis, y'know him?" Marissa shook her head "Oh, right, well I was supposed to discuss an essay I wrote with him." He explained.

"Oh, right ok then." Marissa smiled, cute and studious? This guy was perfect!

"But, listen, I dunno what you're doing you're doing on Saturday night, but there's this party at someone's beachhouse. I don't know if you'd, maybe wanna..." He trailed off anxiously. Marissa pulled a face unconciously, _another _beachhouse party? No thanks.

"Um..." She stalled, trying to think of something to say.

"It's ok, I didn't think you would." Scott blushed standing up.

"No, it's not that, I mean I'd love to go out with you sometime." Marissa said quickly. "It's just beachhouse parties aren't really my thing anymore." She admitted.

"Really? Mine neither" Scott smiled "I just thought you'd wanna go. Mabe we could go see a movie? Have dinner?" Marisa nodded eagerly.

"That's sounds good" She enthused.

"Cool, alright, well, I'd better go meet Mr. Finnis but I'll see you around before Saturday and we can arrange times?" Marissa nodded again. "Ok, see ya."

"Bye." Marissa watched him until he'd disappeared into the throng of students, smiling to herself. He was cute _and _nice, a perfect combination.

"Who was that?" Summer demanded, almost running over from where she'd been spying and sitting down.

"Scott Henderson." Marissa gushed "He's- we're going out on-" She stopped "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here ages ago."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now aren't I?" Summer said airily. "So, come on, spill." Marissa spilt. "Aw Coop, he sounds so cute." Summer cooed when she'd finished.

"Yeah." Marissa agreed, "You should've seen him, he was all nervous about talking to me, it was so cute!" She sighed "He seems a bit too good to be true."

"Yeah, well you deserve the _perfect _man after Luke and Ryan don't you?" Summer said tactlessly.

"Oh, yeah. Ryan." Marissa said, coming down from her high with a thud.

"What about him?" Summer asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"D'you think I should tell him?"

"Why wouldn't you? You guys are really close."

"I dunno." Marissa answered truthfully. "I just thought-"

"You just thought that he might flip out and get all jealous?" Summer finished for her.

"Maybe."

"Look, trust me, just tell him - just don't make a big deal out of it. Ryan loves you, no not like _that_" She said as Marissa choked on her lunch. "You know what I mean, he just wants you to be happy, we all do."

"Yeah, maybe." Marissa mused. "I just wouldn't want things to change between us, y'know?"

"I hate to rain on your parade." Summer said matter of factly. "But you and Scott aren't evern dating - yet."

"Oh, no I know." Marissa said quickly "It's just, y'know?"

"Coop, trust me. Tell him, it'll be fine. I promise." Summer smiled. Marissa just hoped she was right. She and Ryan had been through more than enough recently, she didn't want anyone to spoil what they had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies: **I'm sorry if you're upset that Scott's appeared but I felt I had to bring him in sometime:(. Glad you liked it and I hope you're not too disappointed with Ryan's reaction.

**KC-Chick:** well, I've been thinking, and a clothes hanger sounds like an _excellent_ weapon! although you might get a few funny looks carrying that around - never mind though, you have to be prepared for these sort of things! Yes I _am _being sneaky, I'm so bad! But I hope you enjoy this!

**GalootMaster: **lol, to have provoked such a violent reaction from you! just kidding, I must be doing something right then! Glad you liked it, esp the kiss bit in chapter 10!

**smartiepantz: **Well, the thing about Scott (which I probably should have put in but didn't) is that he nice guy thing was just an act and that he's really not so nice at all! Grrr! I hate him!

**valkrys: **I know, it feels really weird to be ending this fic when they're not together, so I'm glad it's a prequel too, and it's all gonna be ok! Ryan's reaction took ages (I honestly didn't know how he_ would_ react to something like this)so I hope that you think it's ok.

**EVCGLSB: **aw, thanks! I know, I love his bird arms too! And Scott, yeah I know, he sucks but I created him so I guess i cant complain! Maybe that's why there wasn't a single squee in that review :(. Just kidding, but I do love your squeeing!

**xGoingUnderx: **I know, I have to say, that when I re-read last chapter I thought, jeez, Marissa doesn't waste her time does she! Never mind! Hope you enjoy Ryan's reaction!

**XXXX**

"I brought leftovers." Marissa announced as she walked into the Cohen's kitchen later that evening. Ryan looked up from his homework.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused, they hadn't had plans tonight -not that he was complaining.

"Nice! Love you too!" Marissa retorted, faux hurt. "I'll just go then, shall I?"

"Ok then," Ryan said playing along. "But can you leave the leftovers, I'm starving!"

"Oi! I'm here because, you seem to forget one very important thing."

"What's that then?"

"I live with my Mom now which means I intend to spend as little time as possible at home. It's only been three weeks and I'm already thinking that throwing myself off the balcony sounds like a _very_ good idea. But anyway, seeing as Seth and Summer are out on some big anniversary date I'd thought I'd come and pester you instead." She finished brightly, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Oh, thanks, at least I know my place then."

"Yep!" She winked. "Now, can we eat? My stomach thinks my throat's been cut."

"What did you bring?" Ryan asked, getting up from the table and peering into the container.

"Guess!" She demanded, covering his eyes with both of her hands.

"I give up."

"You haven't even guessed."

"I know, I give up."

"You gotta have at least one guess. Wait, you wanna clue?"

"Ok."

"Are Sandy and Kirsten home?" Marissa asked, smiling to herself. She had just had the best idea _ever. _Ryan was confused, what the hell did that have to do with anything?

"No." He said warily. "Why?"

"No reason, come on." Marissa whipped off the headscarf she was wearing and wrapped it around his head like a blindfold.

"Er, what are you doing with that?"

"You can't see, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know. Come on." Marissa took his hands and began to guide him slowly out into the backyard.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked suspiciously, he didn't like what was happening here. He hated surprises.

"You'll see."

"Marissa..." Ryan said warningly "We're getting dangerously near the edge of the..." He trailed off, suddenly he knew _exactly_ what she was about to do. Before he could stop her, she'd pushed him in the pool.

"Can you guess yet?" Marissa asked laughing.

"Mac and cheese." He laughed as he surfaced, taking off the blindfold. "I hate you."

"No you don't." She said sweetly.

"I do, and hey, if I'm wet you're gonna get in as well."

"No chance!" Marissa said backing away.

"Ok, you give me no choice." Ryan said making his way to the edge of the pool, he tried to grab one her ankles but she moved away again. He climbed out the pool - with difficulty as he was nowwearing wet jeans - and began to chase her around the edge of the pool. Marissa ran into the house, through the kitchen into the family room where Ryan eventually caught her. Kicking and screaming he carried her outside.

"Get off me!" She squealed.

"Nope!"

"Now!"

"No."

"I'm gonna get all wet." She protested.

"Yeah, that's the plan." He said as he picked her up and threw into the pool before jumping in after her.

"I hate you." She giggled, shivering.

"Love you more." Ryan winked.

**XXXX**

An hour later they sat in front of the PS2, still slightly damp but full of the mac and cheese and grilled cheese that Ryan had made as Marissa's insistence "for _total_ deja vu."

"I'm still cold." Marissa whined.

"You've already got two jumpers on." Ryan reminded her.

"I know, but I'm still cold. Maybe we should huddle together for warmth." She suggested. Ryan laughed.

"If that wasn't the most blatant plea for a hud I've ever heard..." He smiled holding out his arms. Marissa sank into his embrace gratefully, he rubbed her back trying to get her warm.

"You're like a radiator." She giggled. "Oh yeah, I've got something to tell you." She said after a pause, suddenly remembering.

"Uh-huh. What's that?" Marissa took a deep breath.

"I'vegotadateonSaturday." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I've got a date on Saturday." She said again.

"Oh yeah, who with?" Ryan asked casually as he could manage, still rubbing her back. His mind was reeling, a _date. _That sucked. Now he'd have to share her.

"Scott Henderson."

"Oh him, he's cool."

"How d'you know?"

"Sit next to him in Physics."

"Oh." There was a pause. "So that's it. 'He's _cool_?." Marissa asked.

"Well, he is."

"I know but, I thought.." She trailed off embarassed.

"You thought I was gonna flip out and get all jealous?" Ryan teased. Marissa nodded slightly.

"Well," He sighed dramatically. "If you want the truth I'm heartbroken, I was holding out for a Ryan/Marissa reunion, but I expect I'll get over it. Eventually." He said, smiling. Marissa looked horrified. "I'm kidding." He laughed, but he wasn't so sure.

"You sure?" She asked, relieved. He nodded.

"I think it's cool you're dating again. One of us should."

"Cool, but you have to promise me that if me and Scott start dating, and we might not, I mean we haven't even been on a date yet, but if we do, you and me still have to hang out and play on Percy and Petunia-"

"Petunia?"

"_Your _PS2." She explained. "But, I mean it, we have to still have Ryan/Marissa time, you promise?" Ryan laughed.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"You. You're so silly."

"Thanks!"

"No, you know what I mean. Of course we can still do stupid stuff."

"Hey playing PS2 is _not _stupid, it should be an Olympic event."

"True." Ryan agreed.

"So that's a definite promise?" She asked again.

"That's a definite promise." He confirmed, although he wasn't so sure, of _course _things were gonna change between them. He couldn't let her know that though because, more than anything, he wanted her to be happy. If Scott could do make her happy, great, if he hurt her, he was gonna get it.

"Al_right._" She threw her arms around him knocking him over onto the floor, she lay on his chest while he stroked her hair feeling utterly relieved. They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"This is weird." Marissa said.

"What is?"

"Me and you; _friends._"

"You've only just noticed?"

"No, you know what I mean." Ryan didn't, but he let her continue "It's heaps better then when we were dating isn't it?" She mused

"Yeah." Ryan agreed halfheartedly. "We don't fight as much."

"Only when you cheat at PS2." She commented.

"Oi! I do _not_ cheat at PS2."

"Yeah you do!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Ok, I do. _Some_times."

"_Some_times?" Marissa scoffed. "What about all the time? Anyway, we _were _being serious." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, forgot. You and Scott."

"You sure you ok with it?"

"Positive." Ryan said honestly. "It's cool, I just want you be happy."

"That's what Summer said, you'd say."

"She's not as stupid as she sounds that one."

"I'll tell her you said that." Marissa warned.

"No! Don't. I've witnessed quite enough of her rage blackouts for this lifetime thanks! But seriously. it's cool." He said kissing the top of her head and sitting up.

"You wanna play playstation?" She asked.

"Do you?" She nodded eagerly.

"Just let me have a word with Petunia first, see if I can get her to be kind to me."Marissa said.

"No chance! Petunia is _my _PS2, she's very loyal." Ryan smiled.

"I should bring Percy over one day, they could be friends." Marissa giggled.

"You're _so_ stupid." Ryan laughed

"It's why you love me." She smiled sweetly.

"True." Ryan agreed smiling back at her. "True."

* * *

Wow, so there you go, did you like it? (I can't believe it's over!)Was it an ok ending? Ok, enough with theSpanich inquisition!I really, really hope you all liked that cos it was so much fun to write, this last chapter just kept getting longer and longer cos I didn't want to end it! As it says in the summary, this is the prequel to Marissa's Choice, so if you want to see what happens next just hop (although not literally cos that might hurt) on over to that fic!

A sincere thanks to _everyone _that has reviewed; **xGoingUnderx** (you are possibly the fastest reviewer _ever_ I _love _it!),**EVCGLSB** (I'm gonna miss your squeeing and your hilarious reviews!), **I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies** (awesome idea about the kiss! you rock too!), **KC-Chick** (watch out for those trees, although I think you'll be ok with a clothes hanger to protect you! Thanks for reassuring me about my characterisations.), **smartiepantz **(for your suggestion of the Ryan/Summer scenein chapter 7), **valkrys** (for saying my writing is like watching an episode of the show - wow!) **BrSoccerChic **(for your really reassuring reviews). **GalootMaster** (for my crown and the 'you made me cry but not in a bad way because it was so damn good' award, they are very much appreciated!), **emzylou** (for pointing out that Ryan propped himself up on his eyebrows! I'm so stupid!), **slimkay** (for your short, sweetbut _very _much appreciated reviews), **Sis2ACesarSalad **(for reviewing _and _forsaying that my name is cute! Thanks!), **IluvDanBen33 **(for your lovely reviews and for being the first reviewer, yay!), **Yes. I am evil-oh well **(for not being that evil after all)!

Oh yeah, just one more thing. I'm off to WYD in Germany on Tuesday (if any of you are going looking out for me, I'll be the one inspecting trees with a tennis racket)! So to KC-Chick, EVCGLSB, valkrys and xGoingUnderx, plus anyone else who's stories I am reviewing who may be reading this. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, all your stories are on my story alert thingy so i'll review them all when I get back!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, Claire xx


End file.
